Dreams and Awkward Advances
by mangopoptart
Summary: beast boy and raven are both coming to terms with their feelings for each other. but ravens social awkwardness and beast boys "jokester" appearance are holding them back! will they ever get over it and confess? rating may change, honh honh hoh. ;D
1. Awkward Dreams

It was early one Wednesday morning in the Titans Tower, but Raven was already awoken from a strange dream she had had the night before. It went as so: She was cooped up in her room, executing her routine meditation practices, when an muscular, shining version of Beast Boy busted through the doors and proceeded to sweep her off her...air? Immediately after, he dove, with her in his arms, through a window, out into the ocean surrounding the Tower. Then, moments after landing in the water, he swam to shore and proceeded to passionately kiss her, until he was knocked in the head with a rock, thrown by an octopus, who was treading the surface of the water. He immediately turned into the same, and proceeded to argue in octopus while Raven, dumb-struck, slowly grew a beard while they spoke.

Raven debated to herself whether or not the dream was significant; she had beenfeeling_ slightly _more nervous around Beast Boy lately; who had matured from a scrawny fifteen-year old goof-ball to a tall, skinny, but muscular 18 years old...goof-ball. She laughed at the thought of her and Beast Boy, _together, _but her forced laugh made her feel all the more empty.

She really did have feelings for Beast Boy, even though she didn't want to admit them. Her emotions were constantly pestering her, from wisdom murmuring metaphors of cocoons and birds, to Rude mentioning various, ehem, _forward _methods of showing her affections. But in the end, she always ended up keeping things to herself, locked away in her head...

Meanwhile, Beast Boy, also awake, was pacing back and forth in his room. If simple fact of him being up this early in the morning wasn't enough to give the air a certain tensity, then the fact he was pacing wildly back and forth in his room, with his un-gloved hands going from entwined in his hair to gripping his shoulders was a dead give-away. He paced back and forth, breathing heavy from the dream he had had a few minutes ago; (enter some deep, intense sexual fantasy, Raven, talking germs, his own unexpected pregnancy, and other various, awkward subjects) He shuddered with disgust at some topics, which evolved to excitement at others..."Dude!" he said, quietly, to himself. "It's _just _a wet dream, it happens to teenage boys all the time!"

He comforted himself with his own lame excuses, trying to avoid thoughts of Raven, the girl he loved, from snaking their way back in his head. He knew that if he couldn't control his thoughts of her, and his own hormones, it would happen sooner rather than later that Raven, being the empath she was, would discover his secret love, the one he had hidden from her for months, years now, and never be able to look him in the face.

He panicked at the thought of an emotional tension between the two, not knowing what he would do if her sarcasm and indifference, directed at his prodding and jokes, were not longer that, but rather discomfort and fear.

After much meditation and thought on the topic, Raven decided to ignore the dream, once again, (it being the fifth or sixth she'd had about him in the past weeks) and headed to the kitchen. She went to reach for a kettle to start boiling water for some herbal tea, but was surprised to see there was already a mug made up for her, sitting in the kettle's place. She looked up and around for unexpected aide, and felt a tinge of excitement when she saw Beast Boy, then Cyborg sitting at the table, devouring breakfast. She walked quietly over to the table, and looked up shyly. She just sat down, and began to sip at her tea.

Noticing her scent, Beast Boy looked up and made eye contact with her. He smiled a big grin, and said enthusiastically, towards Cyborg, while still looking at Raven, "You were right dude! Making tea wasn't all that hard." Cyborg laughed loudly, and said "But I guess finding the tea kettle was. He searched around for hours at that thing."

Raven smirked, but looked down quickly to hide her blush. "Thank you," she murmured. Beast Boy returned her gratitude with a toothy grin, before continuing back at his breakfast.

After all the Titans had retreated to their rooms, Raven began again to chant her mantra and meditate. Her mind was fluttering around the random act of kindness that Beast Boy had displayed earlier, and her thoughts were incoherent, as most of her emotions were expressing their opinions of the way Raven had been feeling towards the changeling lately. She just ignored their rude, yet tempting suggestions, and continued to chant. But, just then, there was a light knock at her door. She opened one eye, and heard Beast Boy's voice say "It's me, could I come in?"


	2. Bugs and Passing Out

"Can I come in?" Beast Boy asked again. Raven jumped, and fell right on her butt on her bed. "Please, Rae, I need your help." She heard the desperation in his voice, and had many thoughts of what could be wrong before she finally opened the door. She looked up to see Beast Boy, standing there with big, round tears rolling down his cheeks, and one eye slightly closed.

Her stomach dropped, and she took a cautious step forward in concern. He grabbed her upper-arm on both sides, and let a few more tears out before opening one eye to look into hers. He swallowed, and almost whispered, "Rae, please...please help me I...I..." 

She looked up at him, and quietly asked "What's wrong, Beast Boy?", her heart beating fast. He pointed to his eye, which has a large black spot in it, and choked out "Bug," She stopped, and grabbed his shoulders before laughing, hard, out loud. She laughed for a good minute, before collecting herself, realizing Beast Boy was in pain. She Reached up, and helped him fish the bug out of his eye, before disgustedly flinging it into the trash can, stepping back a bit away from him, nervously.

He just looked at her, chuckled a bit, and manged to squeeze out a thanks in between overpowering laughs. She just nodded in return, laughing a bit still herself. When they had finished, a long silence proceeded, before she was suddenly enveloped in Beast Boy's arms. He whispered in her ear, "thank you, Rae," Her face flushed, and she slightly snuggled into him. When they had separated, he just looked at her one more time, with a toothy grim, before heading out the door to his own room. Before he had gotten to far away, Raven realized that she used to hate the nickname "Rae", but when he said it, it just made her feel warm, like his arms had made her feel just prior. She smiled to herself, and quickly resumed her meditation.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy had made it into his own room, before burying his own hot face in his hands, and plopped face down onto his bed. He rolled over, thinking about how tiny and delicate Raven had felt in his arms, and how nice she had smelled, something like lilac and mint. She had snuggled voluntarily into him...Beast Boy just rolled over again, and tried to drift off into sleep, before realizing that he had forgotten to change into his pjs. He got up, and quickly stripped off his black and purple suit, changing then into just a pair of black and red plaid pajama pants, thinking how much he would like Raven to be able to see his new, more mature body in the flesh, but realized that there was no way in Hell Raven, the dark empath, who he had pined after for years, could feel anything for him.

LATERRRRRRR

In the main room, Beast Boy and Cyborg were battling it out on _Mega Monkeys 6, _while Raven sat solemnly, staring out a window conveniently placed right near Beast Boys head. Then, Starfire ran into the room in a panicked frenzy. She stopped to breathe, before shouting "Friend Robin has collapsed!" The entirety of the room shifted, and quickly got up to go help their leader.

When they got there, they found Robin, obviously unconscious, on the floor with a pen in hand, surrounded by papers and a glowing monitor. Cyborg ran up to check his breathing, before picking him up and hauling him to the medical wing. Starfire followed quickly behind, with Beast Boy and Raven at her heels. After a few minutes of suspense and fear, Cyborg came out and gave the diagnosis. "It's alright, y'all, he just passed out from stress and exhaustion, but he hit his head on the way down. I'm gonna monitor him for a day or two, but everything looks alright." Starfire squealed with glee, and engulfed Cyborg in a giant hug, and spun him in the air, shouting various alien words of praise.


	3. Curiosity and a Giant Owch

"Freaky shit, huh?" Beast Boy said, after a few moments of walking in silence. Raven, slightly startled, just mumbled a "Not as freaky as your face," in reply, smirking, and sneaking a look at him. He laughed, and looked at her with doubtful eyes. "I know you love me Rae. Don't lie to yourself," he said with a lop-sided grin, while Raven scoffed, but looked down to avoid him seeing her blush, proving his words true.

When they got to the kitchen, Beast Boy turned to say something, but was silenced but the _totally intent on listening_ look Raven turned and gave him, so he manged to mumble out a "Uh, erm, workout, em, bye" before turning completely red, and quickly walked away towards the training facility. Raven just nodded to herself, before turning towards the clock, and decided it was late enough to retire and mediate for the night.

Being over powered by her emotion Curiosity, Raven "was persuaded" to take a detour towards the training room, to sneak a peek at Beast Boy's work out. When she got there, she quickly hid behind one of the large wooden poles in the room, so Beast Boy wouldn't catch her peeping. She turned a little to the side, and caught a sight of Beast Boy. He was doing pull ups, and he was wearing gym shorts, and had his gray t-shirt fashioned in a way that it only fell on one shoulder, leaving the right side of his abdomen completely exposed.

Raven's entire face flushed, and she quickly hid behind the pole again, fearing that with her radiating face he might have caught her. But, he was left unfathered. She turned to look once more, admiring his tall and skinny, yet strangely muscular build; looking at his chest, you could see some of his ribs through his green skin, and his abs were toned and refined. Rude whispered a small thought into Raven's head; "Our eyes just lost their virginity," she said. Raven opened her mouth to protest, but quickly shut it, not wanting to be seen or heard. She blushed again, and tried to ignore all the activity in her head, from Sarcastic making remarks such as "Abs much?" with a sly grin, while Happy and Love danced around in a circle together. She brought her slender fingers up to her cheeks, and lightly pressed the icky tips against her smoldering face.

Raven quickly decided that that was enough peeping for one day, and quickly composed herself, in case of being seen, and turned for one last glance before heading to her room again. When she turned, she paused for a second to gape before quickly covering her mouth and running upstairs, practically keeling with laughter. What she has seen was Beast Boy, now off the bar, doing some heinous dance, wiggling his ass to the music, while having his fingers do a jig.

After she had left, Beast Boy smirked to himself, and took his shirt off and started doing his push-ups. He mumbled to himself, "You can't hide your smell from me, silly," and laughed a little, blushing, while finishing up his routine.

That night, while Raven was sleeping, she had another dream. This time, though, her thoughts were more _forward_ than they had been before. In her dream, Beast Boy had taken her up in a rocket, (half naked, might I add) he had made out of tofu, and they were taking a tour of the galaxy. She turned around to see him, dancing erotically with himself, and quickly ran over to join him, right before the ship crashed into a planet made only out of paper mache volcanoes.

She woke up, sweating, when a sharp pain in the back of her head hit her like a truck. She keeled over, and rubbed her head in hopes of soothing the searing pain. She was slightly disappointed, of all things, that her dream had been interrupted, even is she didn't want to admit it.

Meanwhile, in his own room, Beast Boy was having a dream of his own; He was working out in the training room , when Raven appeared from behind on of the poles, smiling seductively before she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She reappeared right in front of his face, though slightly lower because of their 5 inch height difference, and began to lean towards him, before screeching loudly, crying out, and running away. He just stood there, dumbfounded, and watched as his skin color changed from green to blue, to purple to red, to orange to yellow, and beginning the cycle again.

Beat Boys eyes opened slowly after the strange dream, and he just sat up, and scratched his head before falling back on the bed. But before he could fall back asleep, he heard a loud, high pitched scream-Raven's scream-and jumped out of bed, running to Raven's door and calling her name quietly and pounding on it, demanding entrance.


	4. Nevermore and a Kinky Discovery

"Seriously, Raven, lemme in!" Beast Boy almost screamed, as he slammed the door with open palms. The door slid open harshly with a bang. He rushed in, and made his way over to Raven, who was holding her head with her hands. He went to touch her arm in an attempt to help, but she just looked at him, and in a flash of black light flung him backwards, and he fell right on his ass. He looked up at her, and saw her crawling around, feeling with her hands for something, looking around in the dark.

When she had found what she was looking for, she staggered and sat up, before chanting something and disappearing in a flash of light, leaving behind just a small, antique mirror. Beast Boy just wiped his face, and sat down, back against Raven's bed, and waited for her to return.

A few minutes later...

Beast Boy, still waiting patiently by her bed, decided it was okay to leave for a minute to use the bathroom. He got up, and headed out the open door, only to run face first into Robin, whom had been pressed ear-first against the door, and fall on his ass. He looked to see Robin and Starfire, looking judgmentally down at him. He just slowly got up, and said "Why are you out here?"

Robin just looked at him, and took a step forward, Starfire in tow. "Are you the reason for that scream, Beast Boy?" Beast Boy just looked at him, before almost screaming "NO! Dude! I was just trying to fall back asleep, when I heard her scream, so I came to help, and she flung me against a wall, and then she went 'WOOSH' and disappeared into her mirror thingy! Seriously!" He pushed by them, and headed for the bathroom. They just looked at each other, and figured it was Raven's business, and headed back down the hall.

Meanwhile, while Beast Boy went to the bathroom, he thought to himself, "Seriously. And why are they even together this late at night, anyways?" He laughed at his own perverse thoughts, and said to himself, "Yeah, that makes sense."

An hour later...

A Bright light spread across the room as Raven came back out of the mirror, a worried look on her face.

She thought about what she had discovered in her trip to Nevermore; When she arrived, knowledge informed her that the pain in her head was the emerging of a new emotion. Before Raven could ask, her new self came around the corner. She was clad in a skintight, cutout leotard, hair short and curled, and wearing thigh high, high heel black boots. With her arrival came a strong musk scent, and her heavy makeup and air of confidence immediately made Raven's stomach drop. She knew exactly who this was; Lust. She just turned toward Knowledge, who explained that she needed to have her "needs" fulfilled, or there was no telling what she would do. Raven snapped out of her flashback, and shook her head in denial.

She got up and changed into her pajamas, a tank top and shorts, and got back onto her bed. She sat there, completely oblivious to the fact that Beast Boy was lying a few inches away from her. It wasn't until she found a green hand dangerously close to her butt that she realized he was there. She was about to scream at him to leave, but she realized he was completely out. She just smiled lightly, watching him be as silly and funny in his sleep as he is awake. She bent down to look at his face closer, using this rare opportunity to her advantage. She was inches away from his face, and her heart was beating fast.

She just pulled away, blushing at how daring she had been, and crawled to the far edge of the bad, trying to fall asleep. She smelled his manly, (not sweaty, like she had thought,) scent following her as she slept. She liked the warmth he emitted, even though he was far away from her. His presence made her feel safe and secure...

Beast Boy, was lying sprawled out on top of Raven's purple bedsheets. He was dreaming of him and Raven, in a field of flowers. Every flower was Raven's face, surrounded by colored petals, and they all had her wonderful scent; a lilac mint hybrid. He just fell and rolled around, taking in the feel of them, the scent...

He awoke when he felt a tickle in his nose. He looked up to see a sea of purple, and Raven's smell stronger than ever before. He squirmed back a bit, to see that Raven was lying next to him, completely unaware of his presence there. She had rolled over, now facing him, and he got a full view of her sleeping form. He looked at her face, her dark lips slightly parted, and her brow furrowed in a way that made Beast Boy want to hold her, and make her feel better. She was lying on her side, so her breasts were pushed together, making Beast Boy's heart beat fast, so he looked down, only to see her slender, toned legs slightly bent. He just lay there and admired her, before realizing that he was an unwelcome guest.

He frowned at the thought of leaving her, but didn't want her to get the wrong idea, waking up with him in her bed. He took a chance, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her sleeping body closer to his. He kissed her wrinkled forehead, and watched as her tense expression relaxed, and seemed almost happy. Satisfied now that her worried face was gone, he hugged her close, and inhaled her scent from her neck, before kissing it, and gently putting her down, getting up, and waddling out the door, a mad blush on his face from his daring actions just before.

Raven stirred, and opened her eyes just to catch him walking out. She was disappointed, but also grateful. Her dream had been so realistic; she had felt his body pressed up against hers, his lips on her neck, only they were again in his tofu rocket, both having cat ears and dragon tails, and gigantic heads.

She laughed at the thought of him actually touching her like that, and blushed remembering the hug the two had shared just the other day. "It doesn't mean anything," she said softly to herself. "Why would bubbly green kid go for scary gray girl?" She just sighed, and fell on her back, before drifting off asleep again.


	5. Alone Time and a Big Misunderstanding

It was about 10:30 when Beast Boy finally woke up from a deep sleep. He sat up, scratched his face, and various other places on his body, before wrapping his blanket around himself and getting up to head to the kitchen. When he arrived, he was greeted by the windows showing a gray, rainy, over cast day. He just smiled; he loved the rain in the summer. He began to prepare his breakfast, cereal and soy milk, still obvious to the fact that there was no one else in the room with him.

"Everyone just slept in later than me, I guess," Beast Boy said to himself. "Wrong," a familiar monotone voice said. He turned to see Raven, slightly facing him from her position on the couch. "Everyone already left for the day." He just looked at her for a minute, his cereal getting soggy. He shook his head, "Why didn't you go with 'em?" he asked. "They were going to the mall. I _hate _the mall," she said, with spite.

"Of course, that's right, heheh..."

"...Ookaay."

Beast Boy continued at his cereal, excited by the fact that they had the majority of the day to themselves. Raven had already retreated to her room, nervous about their mutual realization as well. Beast Boy noticed her departure, and went up to his room to change before going and knocking on her door. "Rae?" he asked. Her heart skipped a beat, before she paused and composed herself. "...What is it, Beast Boy?" she asked in a seemingly uninterested tone. "Uhm, well, I was wondering, you know, If you aren't busy of anything, like, that, um, maybe we could, uhm, like..." he managed to spit out.

"My God, Beast Boy, spit it out!" she said loudly.

"...You wanted to go somewhere, er, together?"

She flushed with excitement, but responded with a simple "...Uh, sure?" Beast Boy smiled widely, and said "Awesome!" before running off to prepare. She rolled over onto her stomach, and wiggled around on top of her bed a bit, before getting up and preparing herself for the day out. She chose to wear a black tank top, dark jeans, a long purple necklace, a purple bag, and purple flats. She pinned her bangs back to the side, and headed down into the main room, where Beast Boy was waiting for her.

He was wearing a very simple outfit; Dark Jeans, a white t-shirt, and converse shoes. Raven was out of his line of vision when she caught sight of him; she admired the way that his t-shirt clung to his pecs, and showed off his arms, and how tall and muscular and manly and sexy...

She shook her head at those last thoughts. She had never thought that straight forward before...she just wiped her face, before walking forward into the room. Beast Boy smiled when he saw her, but quickly started to rub the back of his head, like he had something to hide. She looked at him quizzically, before asking, "Why do you look so, twitchy?" very straightforwardly. He laughed lightly, and said, "Well, since Robin and Star are out at the mall, and Cyborg went God knows where, the only thing we have to drive around is my moped."

"...Isn't it raining?"

"Its slightly dwindled...I guess..."

She sighed, but complied, and headed towards the garage, Beast Boy in tow, trying to catch up to her stride. When they arrived in the garage, Raven stopped, and looked at the tiny scooter. "And how the hell do you suppose we both fit on this dinky thing?" she questioned. He smiled slyly at her, before picking her up by her waist and placing her on the scooter, then sat right behind her and reached around her to put his hands on the handlebars. She blushed furiously at his sudden closeness, and wiggled in a sad attempt to get free. He just placed his hands lightly on her shoulders, and said dangerously close to her ear, "While were driving, you'll be safer there." and smiled a toothy grin, before clicking the button to open the garage and zooming out of it in a split second.

They drove around for a while before Beast Boy finally pulled to a stop in front of an old, family-run diner. He got off, and reached for Raven's hand, and when she refused to comply, he gave up, and led her inside using hand motions, to a small booth table. They ordered, and after a few minutes of adapting to their situation, Beast Boy spoke up. "Well, erm, where do you, uh, wanna go after this?"

"I don't really care...just not home."

"Why not?"

"Well, I er, just don't wanna head back yet," He looked at her. "Being bored at home sounds like soo much fun," she drawled, while hiding her blush by fanning herself with her menu. He nodded in agreement, and after another 15 minutes of eating and chatting, he paid the bill and the headed out. While they drove, Raven asked, practically screaming, "Where are we gonna go now?" Beast boy just smiled, and shouted back, "It's a surprise," before gunning it down the road.

They arrived a few minutes later at the parking lot of some nature trail, and he pulled into a spot and jumped off, Raven slowly getting down behind him. "Here?" she said, supposedly uninterested. "A Nature trail? I'm not exactly dressed for a hike, idiot." He rubbed his chin, in pretend thought, and said in reply, "Well then, princess Raven, I might just have to carry your skinny ass all the way," and picked her up, like you would a baby, and made his way towards the trail.

She wriggled and objected, with a mad blush spreading across her face, but he refused with a shake of his head and a smile and continued down the trail, before suddenly taking a turn away from the pre-determined path. She looked up at him, and asked, "Where are you going, Beast Boy?", but ignored her and was still hastily making his way down the rocky hill, and she could just barely make out a small body of water at the bottom.

When they arrived at the bottom, he set her down so she was facing him instead of the view in front of her, and before she could turn and take in the view, he covered her eyes with his hands. He said to her, "Take a really, really deep breath in, before you open your eyes. Close 'em; I can feel your eyelashes moving," he accused. She sighed, closed her eyes tight, and began to take in a deep breath, while he slid her bag off her shoulder and placed it over by the bottom of the hill. He removed his own shoes, and rolled up his pant legs and took his place beside Raven, just as she was opening her eyes.

She took a sharp breath in as she looked at her surroundings; it was a vast river, surrounded by different small hills of grass, far away on the other side, and in the river was a small current curling the shallow water around the rocks that obscured the flow. She just stoop agape, and managed to squeeze out, "Oh. Oh my God Beast Boy, this is so...how, how did you find this?"

He smiled at her, and as he bent down to take her shoes off, motioning for her to sit, he explained. "Well, you know how were always flying all over the place? I get a little bored sometimes just looking right in front of me, so I kinda glance around a lot...that might be why I run into things so often." She giggled a bit, and Beast Boy looked up at her and gleamed. She looked down at him, and asked "What? Finish your story." He just smiled, excited that he finally made her laugh. "I saw this place the one time we were all in the forest, so one day when we were all just lazing around, I flew back and took a look. The end," He looked up at her, now done with his task, and smiled before running over to the water and dipping his feet in, shuddering at the cold touch. She smiled a bit, before crossing her legs and watching him play around in the shallow water. "Come on, Rae! It's not so bad!" he shouted over to her. She just shook her head no, forcing him to come over to her. He got really close to her face, and started to close his eyes, leaving them just glazed over. Practically hypnotized, she did the same, her hear beating faster than anything. Suddenly, he opened his eyes again, wide, and grabbed her hands, pulling her off the rock she was sitting on.

"Come on, let's go!" he said, releasing her so she could roll her pants, which she did, lazily, before he grabbed her again and led her to the water. She jumped at the touch of the cold water, but decided it was refreshing, not uncomfortable. She started to walk around a bit, but proceeded to trip over a rock, and screamed quietly before catching herself. She started back out of the water, red and embarrassed, before Beast Boy grabbed her arm lightly, pulling her back to him. He pulled her up against his chest, before letting his hands slip slowly down her arm, taking her small hand in his. He backed a bit away from her, and said "Just to be safe. Don't wanna crack any skulls today...at least not yours," He grinned at her. She just blushed in response to his touch, and continued to explore the water with him.

He looked at her, before quietly starting a conversation. "What happened the other night that made you scream?" he asked her, softly. She jumped at the forwardness of his question, and shook her head, not wanting to talk about it. "Sorry," he said, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." She was touched by his sincerity, and swallowed before she finally spoke. "I was in Nevermore," she told him. "Apparently I'm 'growing'" she made air quotes, "...a new emotion. One that a certain green idiot will not ask me about," Beast Boy shut his mouth, swallowing back the question he was about to ask. "But thats about it," she finished. "Nothing else to report." She remembered back to that night, blushing slightly before finally turning her head the other direction, gripping his hand tighter unknowingly. He received it with a squeeze of his own, giving her the recognition she needed to turn back and smile a bit, unable to hide it.

He smiled back, and paused before he finally spoke again. "I was in your room the whole time, you know." He said. She stopped walking. "You didn't look through my stuff, did you? I swear, Beast Boy, if you read anything in ANY of those books I swear..." He turned towards her and squeezed her hand. "Chill, Rae. All I did was lean against your bed and get yelled at by Robin."

"Really? Why, what'd you do?" She smirked.

He made a face at her, smiling a bit, before continuing. "He thought I was what made you scream bloody murder, so did Starfire. Though God only knows why it was the two of them that came, not Cyborg, or one of them alone..." He trailed off, smiling slyly. She smirked, and hit his arm lightly. "Don't be a perv, Beast Boy. I'm sure they were just going over some data or something..." she stopped when she couldn't hide her laughter, and they laughed together at the awkward long-term get together they had watched Robin and Starfire go through. Beast Boy and Raven had each comforted the one of their own sex when the two fought, or said something they didn't mean, or any other ridiculous road block the two hit.

They looked at each other, then at the sky, which was now fading into a reddish orange sunset. They had been heading back, but stopped when they noticed it and watched the sun go down. Beast Boy snuck a few looks at her, her doing the same, until they finally met eyes, by accident. Their stare lingered, then they finally pulled away and looked up at the sky. Raven's heart pounded, realizing that they had been holding hands this whole time, Beast Boy massaging her hand with his thumb. She was bright red, and forced herself not to look at him. He noticed, and squirmed in a little closer to her. He came up near her ear, and her breathing hitched when she noticed. He whispered, "I like it when you look at me, Rae." She blushed even redder, and succumbed to her temptations, and turned towards him. She gasped when she saw how close his face was. He smiled lightly at this, and drooped his eyelids a bit more, before closing in and kissing Raven's forehead, letting his lips slightly linger afterwards. He turned down his head, and pressed his forehead against hers. His voice shook; he slightly parted his lips, and he knew he had to say something. "Raven, you look really beautiful tonight," he said, wanting to say more, but couldn't bring himself too, so he just pulled back, and stood silent. Raven's face was creating new colors, going from red to purple to orange and everything in between. Her heart beat fast, and she felt a sudden surge, an overwhelming impulse come over her. She released her hand from Beast Boys, and grabbed his face, stood on her tiptoes, and pressed her lips against his.

His eyes opened wide, and his stomach left his body completely. His eyes closed, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her harder. She melted into his mouth, and when her tongue started to graze his lips, he moaned a bit in pleasure, snapping her back out of her sexual trance, and she pulled away harshly. She just looked at him, wanting more, but looking at his shocked, hurt face, (from her pulling away) she got the wrong idea, thinking he didn't want her that way, and immediately felt stupid and ridiculous for doing such a thing, even though she didn't know why she did. She hastily made her way towards the shore, and headed towards her bag, gathering herself and her things up. Tears threatened to spill over, and she exploded a smaller rock in the distance, accidentally. This upset her more, and she just curled down onto her knees and hid her face, several other rocks and bushes losing their lives in the process.

Alrighty, its been like five chapters and I havent put one of these little "Author's notes" in yet. I dont own Teen Titans. I think you all know that. Also, no bushes or rocks were harmed in the making of this chapter. Reviews please! They make me happy! BYE


	6. Resolution and a Little Straddling

Beast Boy started running out of the water towards Raven, but was sent backwards by a small rock flying towards him. Raven levitated into the air, and without looking back started off towards the tower, trying to mask her tears with false apathy. Beast Boy yelled, "Raven! Come back, I don't even..." he slouched, and morphed into a mountain goat and made his way back towards his scooter.

Raven arrived at the tower, and to her surprise no one was in the main room, so she let out a sigh of exhaustion, before collapsing on the couch, and curling into a ball, regretting running from him. She jumped at the sound of the door opening. She turned. "Beast Boy?" she sniffled. "Issat you?"

"Erm, no?" Robin responded. Raven blushed, and mumbled and "Oops." before sinking back into the couch. "Where is Beast Boy, anyways?" Robin asked her. "Why would I know," her voice shook. "Or care, for that matter." She tried to draw attention away from her shaking voice. Starfire, listening in but not participating until now, chimed in "I thought that you and Friend Beat Boy were doing the dating? Am I incorrect?" she asked innocently. "Yes," Raven sneered. "Very 'incorrect'" Starfire, noting the anger in her voice, was hurt but sympathetic. She watched as Raven stormed off the her room, just as Cyborg walked in the room. "What's her deal," Cyborg asked, pointing with his thumb. Robin shrugged, and continued to fix himself a sandwich.

Starfire flew up to Raven's room, worried about her friends well being. She gently knocked on the door, asking "Raven? Are you, how they say, having the meltdown?" Raven responded, "No, Starfire, I'm perfectly fine," her voice cracked on the last word. Starfire noticed, saying "Raven, I do not remember humans going through the puberty at such a late age. Why are you so 'down in the dumps'?" she air quoted the last part. Raven sighed, and went to open the door, letting Starfire in. She took a deep breath, before telling Starfire what had happened while they were out.

Beast Boy arrived, looking rather tired and dirty. "Oh my God...Beast Boy, what happened to you?" Robin asked. Cyborg nodded in agreement, going up to him and picking a stick out of his hair. "Well, my moped broke down, so I had to wheel it home." He sighed, before falling face first onto the floor. Cyborg picked him up, and started towards Beast Boy's room. "Man, I've never seen you this down before. Did something else happen?" Beast boy wriggled free, and Cyborg put him down, still towering over him. Beast Boy sighed, and said, "Let's just say Raven is giving me some seriously mixed messages." Cyborg just nodded, and headed the opposite way down the hall. Beast Boy headed to the bathroom, and got a good look at himself. He was covered in dirt head to toe; the rain had started up again on his way back. He sighed, and turned away to turn the shower nozzle on. He took his shirt off and looked at himself; how could Raven even _possibly_ be attracted to someone so skinny, and, in all honesty, green? He removed the rest of his clothing, and started to wash of all the dirt and scrapes he had accumulated that night.

Meanwhile, Raven was sitting in her room, feeling slightly better after telling Starfire about her confusing night, and she was now sitting on her bed by herself, thinking. Starfire had suggested apologizing, but Raven was much to embarrassed to even think about mentioning what had happened earlier to him. She hadn't known what came over her; she was like a completely different person. "_It was me,_" a slightly familiar voice said. "_You know who I am, silly. Don't pretend like you didn't like it; the feeling of overwhelming temptation_" Raven just shook her head, and sneered back at the emotion, "I really don't like the fact that you're talking to me now. Please, just shut-up and never talk to me again." Raven got up, and walked out of her room, heading towards the bathroom to wash her face. She was looking down at her feet, and when she looked up, she saw a flash of green before smacking face first into a wet, shirtless Beast Boy. He caught her by her shoulders, and for a moment the two were pressed up against each other. He immediately let go, and tried to studder out an apology, but Raven was ten feet away before he'd even realized she left.

She made her way down to the bathroom, grateful for the feeling of cool water against her hot face. She rubbed it, hard; she wanted to wash away every stupid thing she'd done that night. Beast Boy, meanwhile, had now put his pajamas on, only checkered purple and black pants, and waited in the hallway for Raven to come back out of the bathroom. Sadly, he didn't realize that she had decided to take a shower as well, so after about ten minutes, he retired to his room. He lie awake and thought of the kiss the two had shared earlier; how soft her lips were, how curled into him she was, how small she felt in his hands...

He ruined his own daydreams, remembering how she had pulled away. He sighed, and rubbed his face with his hands, before rolling over on his stomach and moaning into his pillow. Raven, on the other hand, now out of the shower, changed into her own pajamas, and started to meditate. She breathed, trying to exhale all her worries, and relax her mind. Her focus was interrupted by a loud knocking at her door. "Raven, it's me, Beast Boy. Wouldja let me in?" Silence. "Please, Rae, I just wanna know whats bugging you so much." She sighed, and descended to the ground, and opened the door for him, and letting him inside.

He sat on her floor, and exhaled. "Raven, what happened at the river earlier? I'm, like, seriously confused." She just ducked her head, embarrassed at the sight of a shirtless Beast Boy, and swallowed before explaining her trip to Nevermore, the new emotion, and what-not. When she had finished, he smiled slightly to himself. She noticed, and asked "What's so funny, Beast Boy?" in an accusing tone. He just snickered, and said, "So, Lust, huh? Where the hell did that come from?" She sneered at him, and said "Like you need to know," in a spiteful tone. He recoiled, putting his hands up in defense. "Sorry, just an innocent question," he laughed a bit under his breath; he knew she was hiding something from him.

She looked at him, and stood up, smoothing out her pants. "You should go now, it's late...and I'm tired," He just looked at her with big eyes. She squinted, and got about five inches away from his face, pointed to the door without breaking eye contact, saying "Now." He stood up then, and walked out the door like a robot, but when he reached the archway, he turned and blew a kiss at her, before snickering, and flying out the door. When he was out of hearing range, she let herself laugh a bit, before flopping backwards onto her bed, turning off the lights, and falling asleep.

Meanwhile, in his own room, Beast Boy was sprawled across his own bed, listening to his i-pod. He was happy that his and Raven's fight was resolved, but he wished it had ended with more of a bang; a love confession on his part, perhaps? He sighed, and rubbed his face with his hands, still confused about what Raven had told him from her trip to Nevermore. Was it just plain Lust herself that had controlled Raven, or was it that Raven wanted to and Lust was that extra boost that pushed her to do it?

He laughed cynically to himself. She would never come close to feeling the same way he did about her; he had loved her for years, constantly trying to make her laugh, secretly keeping an eye on her during battles, and trying to impress her, with not even an ounce of success. The "lusting" wasn't after him, Raven was just craving a little action...He snickered to himself. Raven, dark and scary Raven, horny. He blushed a little at the thought, and turned up the volume and shut his eyes tight, trying to hold back the thoughts pounding their way into his head.

Suddenly, his eyes shot open, he sat up in bed, and ran out of his room, dropping his mp3 on the way out. He arrived at Raven's door, and knocked loudly. She opened it about thirty seconds later. "What," she said, with sleepy anger. "So your not mad at me then?" Beast Boy asked with a big grin. "No," she said. "I'm not angry...but I will be if you don't get the fuck away from my door so I can go back to sleep." She slammed the door in his face, and dragged herself back into her own bed.

"Wait! Wait, Raven, one more thing!" Beast Boy yelled into her door. The door slammed open almost immediately. "WHAT," she said, more angry this time. "Can you call me Gar from now on?" He smiled sheepishly. Her eye twitched, before she laughed a tiny bit. "What's Gar short for?" she snickered. "Garfield," he mumbled. She looked up at him. "Your names GARFIELD?" she laughed a bit more audibly this time, before covering her mouth with her hand. He leaned towards her a bit more. "And whats so funny about my name, missie?" He squinted his eyes at her. "Nothing, nothing...I just think it's kind of...cute..." she almost whispered the last part, before saying "By GAR," and slamming the door in his face.

The next day...

The alarm went off at about 5:30 the next morning. Everyone quickly dressed in their respective outfits, and were gathered in the main room, prepared for battle. Robin walked in, looking tired and grungy. He raised up his hands, and explained his appearance. "Sorry, guys, I was fucking around in the main controls room, and I pulled some weird wire, and then a bunch of stuff started glowing and crackling..." he dropped his head. Cyborg went up to him, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Robin, it's okay to admit your a fix-it virgin," he laughed, and with Robin in tow, went off the go help fix the broken parts. Starfire was the first to retreat back to her own room, watching Robin as he left.

Raven looked over at Beast Boy, expecting him to leave then, too, but he didn't. Instead, he just rubbed his hair, then his face, and turned to look out the dark windows, at the still dark sky. He looked over at Raven, who was staring out the windows too, before finally breaking the silence. "Well, night Rae. I'll see you in the morning." Raven nodded in reply, wishing he would just stay down here with her. She liked being up this early; it was refreshing. Beast Boy headed up to his room, after lingering for a moment, and going to bed. 

Raven didn't realize how tired she actually was. As soon as she sat down on the couch, she passed out completely. Her dream was strangely realistic; She had gotten up from her place on the couch in the middle of the night, and had sneaked into Beast Boy's room, only wearing a spaghetti strap nightie that came to mid thigh. The nest thing she knew, she was straddling a still sleeping Beast Boy, rubbing her hands up and down his shirtless chest. She poked gently at it, in an attempt to wake him up...

She snapped awake then, and took in the scene laying out before her. She had her left hand clasped around one of his biceps, and the other hand was laid across his chest. She looked down slowly to lay eyes on Beast Boy's chiseled abs. She blushed, before she snapped out of it, still panicking on what to do. She was straddling his hips; her "parts" were pressed up against his "parts". She couldn't ignore the warm, and strange feeling she got "downstairs" when she realized what kind of position they were in. She knew she couldn't move drastically, or he would wake up immediately. When she felt a small poke from Beast Boy's midsection, she blushed like mad, before gently unwrapping her legs from around him. He just turned, and mumbled "Ughrng, Raven..." in his sleep. Her stomach dropped, thinking he was awake. She immediately scooted as far away from him as possible on a tiny bunk bed, and started to crawl down off the back before she heard a louder, more legible "Raven!" from Beast Boy.

She stopped in her tracks. He crawled over to the edge, to confirm his wildest dream to be true; Raven, in his bed. He blushed a bit, still confused. "Erm, issat you, Raven? W-w-what are you doing, em, in here?" She crawled back up onto the bed, staring straight at Beast Boy's uncovered chest; she felt a wave of heat hit her face again. "Uh..." she tried to think of an excuse. "No reason?"

He looked at her, getting brighter red when he remembered that he was dreaming about her. Could she have known...? "Would this have anything to do with that Nevermore trip you mentioned earlier?" he questioned. She looked down, even more embarrassed that he had brought it up. "Probably..." she mumbled. He rubbed his chin, sitting up, legs crossed in a pretzel. "Well, what would make all 'this'" he waved his hands around in the air, "Stop?" She blushed furiously, and looked down at her knees, her hands folded on her lap.

WELL THATS IT FER NOW. By the way, imma do these little note things at the end more regularly, I like talking to you all. Erm, next chapter, RAVEN AWKWARDLY INTRODUCES WHAT MIGHT MAKE LUST CHILL OUT. WILL THERE BE ANY ACTION, OR EVEN BETTER, A LOVE CONFESSION? prolly not. But read on, reader person!

O and I dont own teen titans. Or anything mentioned in this story thats obviously not mine.


	7. Backrub and a Mega Freakout

Hi! I just felt like putting the note before and after this time. Coolest thing, though; [SPOILER ALERT] I wrote the intense crying and screaming scene during a bad thunderstorm...it really set the mood. Okay, AWKWARD ADVANCEMENT? maybe so.

Beast Boy sat silent, waiting for her to start. "Ehem, well..." she coughed out. He leaned in, expectant, and she just leaned farther away. He reached out, and took her hand in his. "Rae...don't worry about it. I wont judge you, I just want to help you so you don't hafta worry about waking up in my bed again," he sounded slightly mournful at the last part, but still kept eye contact with her, completely sincere.

She blushed a bit at his completely serious expression, and pulled gently away. "Okay," she breathed, "Here goes. Okay, so you already know about, erm, Lust, right?" He nodded. "Well, she's kind of a controlling bitch, and she takes over me sometimes when shes, uhm, _ready_. And most of the time, you've been right there to," she looked at her hands. "_Take advantage of. _And the only way to get her to stop is to succumb to her _needs, _occasionally. But I've been completely inactive about all that, practically my whole life, and even Malchior..." she trailed off; even mentioning that person's name made her seethe with anger and hurt. Beast Boy knew about how her "ex-boyfriend" had hurt her badly, but continued to listen intently. "...Never mind," she said, "But, basically, she doesn't go away unless she gets what she wants."

She looked up at him, noticing he was in deep thought. She blushed, thinking about what _he _could be thinking about. "Well, Rae, you know, I could, like, maybe..." he was cut off by Raven's hand covering his mouth. "No need," she mumbled, looking down with a red face. "Now you know what's wrong, and that's all you need to do. You can go now," She took her hand back and pointed to the door.

"...Erm, Rae? This is my room. But if you wanna go, I guess you can..." he looked at her. "But I wish you would stay for a bit?" She sighed, but nodded. Beast Boy looked over at the clock; it read "6:17". He rubbed his face, before looking back at Raven. "Do you wanna wrestle?" He said, with a sly grin and a cocked eyebrow. She looked at him, flabbergasted. "W-w-w-what!" she stuttered out, blushing bright red. "Are you serious, Beast Boy?" He laughed, raising his hands up. "I told you to call me Gar, and no. I am completely not serious." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hrmm..." He mumbled, thinking. Raven just sat there, watching him.

"OOH! I have an awesome idea!" Beast boy exclaimed. "Okay, you turn around, and I'll trace letters on your back with my finger, and you hafta guess what the word is," he motioned for her to turn. She looked at him, before sighing and turning around. She felt him shift, probably thinking about what to write. He jumped, and smiled before going to work on her back. She shuddered at his touch; she focused hard, trying to decipher the first letter that he traced into her back. "P?" she asked. "Yep!" he squeaked, and traced the next letter silently. "O?" she asked again. "Yessir...er, ma'am." He traced another O, then a P. She turned around, and looked at him, squinting. "Are you serious, Gar? How old are you, anyway?" she questioned. "Eighteen," he mumbled. "Well, start acting like it." She laughed, inevitably, before telling him to turn with her hands.

She cautiously brought her hands up to his back, before laying her palms flat on it. "Well, that doesn't feel anything like a letter," he said to her. "Shut up, I'm thinking," she lied. She felt his warmth against her palms, feeling his bare skin on hers. She felt her heartbeat pick up, and quickly removed her hands, still thinking of what to write. Her face lit up, and she made a small noise with her mouth when she thought of it. She traced an "N" into his back, and it took him a few turns to get it. She continued, writing an "E", followed by "C" "R" "O" "P" "H" "I" "L" "I" "A". It took him a while to put it all together, before he laughed, loudly, into the air. Raven felt the vibration on her palms, and quickly removed them, not wanting to seem like she purposely left them there.

"Wow, Rae, I didn't know you even knew what that was," she squinted at him. "No I mean, like, the sexual...Never mind, eheh. Turn around," he finished. She complied, and turned, sitting on her knees.

He reached his hands up to her back, but instead of tracing letters with his fingers, he started rubbing circles around on it. "What are you...oooooh," she moaned, as he pressed his hands hard on her mid-back. "You were looking a little tense," he said quietly. "I figured you wouldn't be completely opposed?" She just moaned, as her back cracked, and he continued to rub it, satisfied. He moved his hands to her waist, and started rubbing there, lightly, then harder, almost hypnotizing Raven in a sea of comfort and pleasure. What kept her awake was her heart beating fast; her breathing was hitched as well, feeling Beast Boy's hands all over her, confident and strong. Her face turned bright red when he reached his hands around her waist, running his hands around her small stomach, before returning to her back.

He noticed her breathing, and felt her heart beating through her small back. He blushed a bit, wondering if the fast heartbeat was for him...? He shook it off, and continued to rub. He brought his hands up to her shoulders and neck, and pressed and rubbed there, before letting his hands trail to her collarbone, slightly tracing it, and running his fingers through her soft hair, before returning to her back. She shuddered; she turned to see Beast Boy's face. He was completely entranced, circling and pressing like she was a goddess. His lips were slightly parted, and he kept licking them in concentration.

She turned her head back around, blushing. His face had been so intent; it was almost seductive. She shook her head, and focused on the feeling of his hands on her back. He leaned in closer to her, his heart beating fast as his lips approached her neck, and hesitated one more second, deciding if this was too big a step to take. He ignored his doubts, and pressed his lips against her neck, receiving a sharp gasp in return from Raven. He kissed behind her ear, and before trailing down her neck, licked her ear lobe. Her heart was beating furiously now, he could feel it. He like the feeling of pleasuring her, inhaling her sweet scent, tasting her distinct taste...

Without thinking, he brought his hands up to her waist again, and started to run them up and down her abdomen, from her stomach to right below her breasts, making her breathing rough and shaky, while still kissing her neck, teasing her. She moaned audibly; she had tried to hold it in. "...Unguh," she pulled herself out of her pleasure coma; "Gar, what are you..." she trailed off when he just kissed her neck harder. He ran his hands down to on top of her thighs, before separating them a bit himself, and rubbing the inside of her legs, dangerously to a certain place that she wasn't quite ready to share yet, not even knowing how he felt about her.

She felt herself ache downtown, and wriggled around, trying to shake the feeling, only making it stronger when he pressed himself up against her, moaning quietly in her ear. "Raven..." he moaned, his voice sounding huskier, like he was overtaken by something. "Ohh, you feel so good," he said, licking her ear a bit when he said it. She struggled, not wanting to pull away, but knowing that this wasn't a good position to be in with him; Lust would make her attack him any minute, and she wasn't ready for what that would entail just yet. Reluctantly, she turned around and pushed him away.

His eyes were glazed over; his breathing was ragged, and when she pushed him away, hard, he snapped back out of his weird trance. She was bright red and panting, slightly wet downtown from all of his touching, but didn't want him to know. She turned, and started to climb down from the bed. "Good-night, Beast Boy," she said, as she landed on the floor, heading towards the door. "Wait!" Beast Boy yelled, jumping off the bed completely and running after her. She stopped, and locked eyes with him.

"Listen, _Gar,_" she pointed her finger in his face. "I don't know about you, but I don't do things like that with people who don't even," she paused a moment. "Who don't even think of me in a _romantic_ way... So please, just don't try that again," she accidentally blew up a pile of nasty laundry, flinging it all over his room. She turned to head out the door again, before he caught her shoulder with his hand. She shrugged it off harshly, and walked out the door, slamming it with a ray of black energy.

He just stood by the door, soaking it in. He flopped into his ass on the floor, before saying "Fuuuuuuuuuck," and rolling onto his side. Meanwhile, in her own room, Raven had flopped onto her own bed, blowing up a book or two in the process. She let herself cry a little; there was no point in hiding it anymore. "_Sweetie," _Lust whispered to her. "_You should have taken control; he was more than willing." _Raven, with tears on her cheeks, screamed back at the emotion. "This is all YOUR fault! AUGH dammit! Everything was fine until you reared your skanky little head...ARAUGH!" Raven rolled on her bed, seething with anger and crying loudly. She quickly tried to compose herself, only becoming more frustrated. In a blind fit of rage, she slammed her door open and headed out into the main room, going towards the rooftop.

She sat up there, gave one last deep throated yell, before sitting down and crying softly into her hands. After a few minutes of that, flinging pebbles up and around, she just started to chant, crossing her legs into a pretzel. She floated in complete Zen; all of her emotions seemed to sweep out of her, and a light rain had started, spraying her face with gentle lashes. She continued chanting, her voice still shaky from her fit earlier, and throat a little raw from screeching. Finally, after about an hour of silent meditation, she descended to the ground, and lay on her back, slowly drifting into sleep...

It was about 9:30 when Beast Boy woke up again. His cheeks were stained with tears; he wasn't ashamed to have shed them for Raven. He got up, put a shirt on, not wanting to overbear her, and headed to Raven's room, completely ignoring his stomach growling in protest. He knocked on the door. "Rae? Are you there?" Silence. He waited another minuter, before speaking up again. "Rae, listen, I..." The door opened, but there was no one inside of the room. "She's not in here?" Beast Boy left, and looked around for Raven.

After looking in every room, and taking a peek out the windows to outside, he started to panic. "Robin, Robin! Have you seen Raven?" Robin just shook his head, and Beast Boy frantically looked around the tower again. What if she had run away? Where would she have gone? He panicked more when he thought this. He ran all around, before finally reaching the roof. He sat down on the edge, looking around the perimeter of the tower for her, with no success. He turned his head to the side, and when he squinted, he caught a glimpse of a purple blob. He grinned widely, and headed towards it.

When he arrived, he saw Raven, snoring and completely asleep. He smiled, and squatted down next to her, hearing the slightest trace of a mumble emerge from her mouth. He silently listened to her try and make words; mostly she said things like "Mrghrlghh," and "Fulignrg," but after a few moments of incoherent mumbling, she said almost perfectly, "Gar," His heart skipped when she said it, and he leaned in closer. She just spat out more "Hguhag," and "Grusdjl," before saying, in the midst of a "Joeiudsfl," "...want...you...too," His eyes widened, and he leaned in closer, almost pressed against her. "Touch...that...more..."

He sat back on his heels, jaw dropped. Raven wriggled around, saying more "Glurusdf," 's and some "Rugthu"s, while Beast Boy sat, completely flabbergasted. "R-r-Raven, Raven is having a...a..." he put both his hands on his face. "Raven...is having a dream...a _sexual dream..._about ME!" His face was lit up completely, and he couldn't keep his mouth closed. He just sat there, and watched as Raven slowly rustled, and started to wake up. He hid behind a giant pipe; he sat and listened to her talking to her emotions.

"I still hate you," she said, with anger in her voice. "And how can you say this feels good? I just feel sticky, and like I peed myself" He blushed furiously. "Raven's totally wet," he mumbled to himself. "Holy shit!" He peeked around the corner, and when he looked up to see Raven, he saw one giant purple eye, squinted, looking angrily at him. "AUGHEUGHGHHGHG," he screamed, before Raven grabbed his collar.

OkAYYY thats it fer now. Heheheheheh. Uhm. I dont really know what gonna happen next chapter yet...be PREPARED FOR A POSSIBLE AWKWARD ADVANCEMENT BYE


	8. Forgiveness, Paper Folding, and Warmth

Beast Boy rubbed his cheek lightly. Raven had punched him...hard. He deserved it. She had caught him listening in on her conversation with herself, and he had completely lost himself in his physical excitement, and forgot completely about Raven's issues with sharing parts of herself with other people. He was sitting in his room, on his floor, pulling at the fibers in the carpet, trying to think of what he could say in apology to Raven.

Raven sat in her own room, fist still throbbing from when it made contact with his cheek bone. "How could he invade our privacy like that? It's just so...so..." Timid said, practically hyperventilating. Brave came up behind her and comforted her. Raven just sat, embarrassed and violated, on her bed, thinking.

She was completely humiliated; he practically walked in on her molesting herself. She grimaced when she thought of it that way. She wanted him to know those things, someday, maybe...

A FEW DAYZ LATER

After many days of avoiding each other, and uncomfortable eye contact, Raven finally got up the courage to be in the same area as him, and headed to the main room. Everyone was at their respective posts; Starfire floating around the kitchen, pulling things out of the fridge and tasting them, Robin sorting out some papers and mumbling, and Cyborg and Beast Boy, playing some heinous video game, Cyborg winning by a landslide. "What's up BB? Are you even trying?" Cyborg questioned him. "Urghh dude..." Beast Boy moaned in reply, oblivious to the fact that Raven has stepped in, along with the rest of the team.

"Dude!" Cyborg slapped Beast Boy over the head. "Get a pair and go apologize! Your being a real loser, y'know," Beast Boy rolled around in pain, but agreed. Raven has stealthily avoided being caught by recoiling into the hallway, and pretending she was just walking down the hall. Beast Boy saw the back or her head, her short purple hair, and made his way over to her, finally stopping right behind her in the middle of the hallway, out of hearing range for the other titans. He swallowed hard, and reached a hand out to gently touch her shoulder. "Hey, Rae, I just wanted to..." She turned harshly, and glared at him. "I'm sure you did," she said with spite. "But seriously, _Gar, _just back off for now, I don't want to hear _anything _from you, so please, just...go." She waved her hand at him, before turning around again and heading towards her own room.

He stood there, for a moment, before snapping back into attention and following her down the hall. They arrived at her room, and she turned around again, only to have Beast Boy's arms engulf her completely. "Listen, Rae, if this is the only way that you're gonna stop and listen to me, fine. But seriously, Raven, I am so, so sorry for what I did to you the other day; I just completely fucked everything up, didn't I?" He paused for a moment, breathing in. Raven stayed completely still, wrapped in his arms, feeling his fast heart beat against herself. "But listen. I'm gonna make it up to you, I swear. I wont creep on you sleeping anymore, for starters," She almost laughed, but quickly shut her mouth. He noticed, but continued, "And I'm gonna bring you to dinner wherever you wanna go, on me. Will you forgive me, Raven...?"

He released her, and she stepped back a minute, composing herself. She sighed, and nodded, hesitantly, but still confident. He smiled a wide grin, full of emotion, and nodded himself before heading back out to the main room, shouting to Cyborg. She grinned, despite herself, and headed back into her own room. She sat in a pretzel on top of her bed, attempting her routine meditation. She sighed heavily, and began to hover above her bed.

ERM THE NEXT DAY

It was later in the evening, and the titans had been lazing around the house the whole day. Robin sat in his own study, focusing on some unsolved villain caper, and Starfire was inside of Raven's room. There were many audible groans of discomfort coming from Raven's gray lips, while Starfire worked. Cyborg was messing around with something in the main room, lighting up the ceiling with gigantic sparks, and tinkering with various colored wires. Beast Boy was sitting, reclined, back into the sofa, but his one foot, held just above the ground, was twitching involuntarily, waiting for Raven to emerge from her room.

Beast Boy realized, that while wearing a collared shirt, dress pants, and fancy shoes, (all borrowed from Robin) that this was no position to be caught in. He got up, smoothed out the wrinkles, and leaned back against the kitchen counter, still patiently waiting. He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, and paced back in forth, suddenly nervous. _What if she wants to go to some scary goth place, _he thought to himself. _Or, even worse, some heinous steak house? I think I might, like, explode. _He started to perspire, thinking that Raven might disapprove of his semi-formal appearance, and he paced faster, running his fingers through his hair occasionally.

After much arguing and persuasion, Starfire got Raven to wear a dress. But not just any dress; She was clad in a black, long-sleeve, low back dress, that hit just before her knees. She anxiously pulled at it, walking awkwardly in a pair of heels that Starfire had also forced upon her. "I feel like a duck," Raven moaned. Starfire frowned, put a hand on her shoulder, and pushed at Raven's lower back in an attempt to make her posture more straight. "You look beautiful, Friend Raven, not like the duck at all," Starfire assured her. Raven nodded nervously in response. She took a deep breath before heading down the hall, towards the main room, where _he_ was waiting.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him; she had never seen him dressed up before. She awkwardly walked down the stairs to meet him, oblivious to the fact that his heart was pounding just as fast, maybe even faster than her own. He smiled when the two's eyes met, and mumbled a "Hey Raven," before going over to her, and tentatively reaching up to place his hand on her lower back, taking in a sharp breath when he realized the skin there was bare. He swallowed hard, red faced, and looked down at her, nervously asking "Ready?", and when she nodded, led her to the garage.

Her stomach dropped when the arrived in the warm room. Would they have to ride the moped again? With her in a dress...? Her thought process was interrupted by Beast Boy. "Fortunately this time, I get to drive us around in the T-Car, after much persuasion..." He trailed off at the end, reminiscing. She didn't want to know. She walked, slowly so to not injure herself, around the car. Beast Boy ran up in front of her. "Uh uh," He said, pointing a green finger at her. "Pretty ladies don't open their own doors." He delicately placed his hand oh her back, opened her door, and lingered as she sat down. He shut the door gently and headed to the other side of the car.

When they had arrived in the midst of the city, Beast Boy drove around, looking for a place he thought Raven would want to go. "So, uh, where are we heading, beautiful?" he cocked his eyebrow jokingly, but his voice sounded entirely serious. "I know one place we could go," Raven spoke up, "But we might be a _little..._overdressed." She pointed out a small, oldish looking diner called "JoAnna's 24 Hour Waffle Hut" Beast Boy squinted, and looked at her with surprise. "Here?" he asked. She nodded, and looked at her lap, embarrassed. "I used to come here when I was upset...before I met all of you guys," She explained, quietly. "I have problems falling asleep, so I would come here and drink coffee all night." Beast Boy looked at her, and laughed a bit. "I'm sure the caffeine overload lulled you right to sleep," He grinned, trying to evade the impending retort from Raven, but she just chuckled, saying "You wouldn't believe how much sleep I got, the first week in the tower."

When they walked in, both blushing from the outfits they were wearing, they were seated in a booth in the back portion of the restaurant, which was mostly empty, besides the few odd couples and families scattered throughout the place. Their booth was completely secluded, and the two were confused as to why the hostess would place them so far back in the restaurant. They sat down awkwardly, scanning the menu for a few minutes before ordering their drinks; for Raven, a coffee, and for Beast Boy, a Coke. He fiddled with the sugar packets, and she folded paper napkins into various origami shapes. He noticed; "Where'd you learn to do all those?" he asked, with audible interest. She looked up at him through her hair, and said "When I'm in my room, I'm not _always_ meditating, you know," He laughed. "What others can you make?" She continued to fold, making a fox, a flower, and various other animals and objects. When their food arrived, the two looked up, embarrassed, and cleared off the twenty or so origami sculptures that covered the table.

The two had both finished their meals, feeling full and antsy for entertainment. "Where do you wanna go now?" Beast Boy asked her. "Well, I got my place, now we go to yours," Raven said, expectant. He sat, thinking for a minute, before lighting up and smiling. "I know where we can go," he said, taking her hand and the leaving money for the bill, "Roller skating!" and pulled her up without another word.

As they were both lacing up their skates, Raven struggling the most, Beast Boy turned, while helping her tie hers without finishing his, and asked "Are you good at skating?" She looked at him, wide eyed, and nodded. He smiled, and they skated out onto the floor. The music was loud, and the only other people that were there were a bunch of young couples. Beast Boy noticed this, but choose to not push Raven into doing anything she didn't feel comfortable with, just because it was the norm. That was one of the things he loved about her; her complete disregard for the "norm".

They skated around the perimeter for a while, getting used to being on wheels, before the song "Safety Dance" came on the stereo. Beast Boy squealed in delight, and turned to Raven, who had a giant grin on her face, which she quickly hid when he turned towards her. He grabbed her hand, pulled her forward, and held on to her hand tight while they skated towards the center. Her heart pounded, from the loudness of the music, to Beast Boy's hand gripping hers, to the complete chaos of being in the midst of the action. She squealed audibly, and they skated in circles, alternating who was leading, around the center of the ring.

After an hour or so of skating, the two, both tired and in pain, decided to head in. Raven's nerves returned when she remembered what Knowledge had said to her while she was getting ready. _Tonight might be a good opportunity to calm Lust down a bit. It would be a good idea to, you know, set the mood..._ She shook her head in denial, and continued on their way to the car. _I can't do something like that with Beast Boy; it'd just be way to awkward for him...and me, _She tried to tell herself, though somewhere in her she knew she wanted to. Badly.

When they arrived back at the tower, it was about midnight, and all the other titans had gone to bed. Beast Boy looked down at Raven, who was peeling off her shoes and purse, and blushed bright red when he caught a glimpse of her underwear, due to her unwomanly posture she was displaying. She looked up at him, noticing her position, and quickly composed herself, trying to hide her embarrassment. He walked over to her, and stood while she finished standing up. "I never got to tell you," he said, almost a whisper, "You look so beautiful tonight, Rae. I was wondering, if you maybe wanted to, uhm, dance..."

She looked at him questioningly. "Dance?" she said, more harsh than she had intended. "To what?" she asked, more intrigued than angry. "Erm...I don't really know." He came up to her, and put one strong hand on the small of her exposed back, making her internally jump at the moist heat of his palm. "Just dance, I guess," she said to her. He lightly pulled, and brought her closer to him, using his other hand to pull at her arm, encouraging her to put it around him. She did, and wrapped her slender arms around his neck. She started feeling the back of his head without thinking, massaging it while they rocked back and forth. She noticed what she was doing, and quickly dropped her hands, but Beast Boy just leaned into her, and whispered into her ear, "Rae, that felt so nice...will you pet me more?" He leaned back, smiling an irresistible crooked smile, and Raven cautiously brought her hands back up, continuing where she left off. He closed his eyes, almost hypnotized by her touch, and instinctively put his head slightly on top of hers, inhaling.

They stayed like that for a while, both falling asleep and staying awake by the others touch. It wasn't until Beast Boy pulled away, leaving Raven's neck feel cold and exposed, that they snapped out of their trance. "Mnn, Ravennn..." he mumbled in a tired stupor. "You're making me so comfy and sleepy..." He pushed her gently forward onto the couch, still holding her in his arms, and turning on his side, so he was holding her next to him. Her heart beat furiously, and she gently moved her arms down from his neck to around his waist, putting her head on his chest, and pulling into him tighter into her. She felt his fast heart best against her head, making hers best just as fast, feeling warm and connected to him. They held each other for what it seemed to be hours, before Raven realized how much time had passed. They had fallen asleep for about thirty minutes, and she was warm and excited. She looked up out of her arm cocoon to see Beast Boy looking down at her, a light smile on his face. "We should prolly go to bed," he said to her. She nodded lightly in return, eyes still closed, taking in his warmth, his scent. He paused for a moment, before taking one arm off her and putting it under her knee, and standing up, walking towards the hallway.

Raven was in a sleep coma, warm and toasty from Beast Boy's arms and strangely high body temperature. Once they arrived at her room, the door opened and he laid her down on her bed. He lingered by her for a moment, before leaning in and kissing her forehead. "Heey Rae," he whispered to her. "You know your beautiful, right?" She turned her head in embarrassment, mumbling some incoherent gurgles. He patted her head, and headed out of the room, humming "Saftey Dance" to himself, smiling widely.

OKAY tats it fer now. I dont own teen titans, its three am, and im mega tired. I do all this for my ten readers that come back for updates. I love y'all to death, I really do. ERM NEXT CHAPTER: PROLLY MORE SEXUAL TESION AND SUSPENSE FOR A CONFESSION THAT MAY NEVER HAPPEN. It will. Prolly.


	9. Bare Skin and Waking Up

OKAY this ones a lot shorter than I want it to be but im tired and I want it to be DONE .

did somebody say "skinny dipping?", cuz I sure as hell didnt.

The next morning was very..._normal_; nothing was floating, nothing was exploding in a ray of black energy, like Raven had expected it to. She just got up out of bed, still wearing the black dress from the night before, and walked over to the bathroom, to wash her face. When she caught a glimpse of her own reflection, she took a step back. Under her eyes was completely black and purple; she looked like she had gotten in a fight. Her hair was twisted and knotted like nobody's business, and her dress was hanging off of one shoulder, from what sleeping in it had done to the elasticity. She sighed, and peeled it off, trying to control her hair, and turned the shower nozzle on.

She marveled at how good the warm spray felt against her, and ran her fingers through her short hair, in attempt to unknit her purple locks. She imagined it was Beast Boy's fingers, but blushed lightly and quickly dismissed the thought, especially when she got them caught on a huge knot. She looked down at herself; her slender body was standing beneath her. She didn't think Beast Boy would be attracted to someone with a body like hers; she was tiny all around, from her breasts to her height. She just sighed, and washed all the make-up off her face, and the knots out of her hair.

When she had finished, she got changed into her comfy clothes; a pair of black, stretchy capris and a large gray t-shirt. She walked in her bare feet down into the main room, where everyone was in their respective positions on the couch, huddling over some scary movie. She sat down next to Cyborg, noticing a glance from Beast Boy, who was on the other side of him. She caught eyes with him, and he smiled in recognition; she allowed herself to lightly smile back. She reclined, and watched the rest of the low-cost horror flick with the rest of the team.

A WHILE LATER

It was just about dark out, and after a very uneventful day, Beast Boy decided that he would make his own fun. He creeped up to Raven's room, though the need for his sneaking was unknown, since the titans had all retired for the night, and he knocked on her door. "Rae," he whispered. "Come out, I wanna do something." She panicked to herself for a moment, as she got up to open the door.She opened it, and looked up at him. He was clad only in a pair of purple swim trunks, and he smiled mischievously down at her. She tried not to stare at his bare chest, and failed miserably. "Wanna go swim?" Beast Boy asked her. She looked at him. "Why," she asked, very uninterested. "Becaaaause," He poked her nose with his long, green finger, making her flinch. "I wanna peel you outta your shell, and accepting my ridiculous proposals is part 1 of the program." She sighed, and closed the door. "Rae?" He asked, slightly hurt. "I'm changing, back off," she mumbled from behind the large metal door.

He smiled wide, and sat back against the wall, waiting for her to emerge. He pumped his feet off and on the ground, nodding his head back and forth to music only he could hear. When she finally came out, dressed in a towel to Beast Boy's dismay, but he still smiled, and got up to meet her. They walked through the tower silently, trying not to wake any of their teammates, and reached the rocks that surrounded the tower.

Beast Boy got excited, and jumped in as soon as he dropped his towel. He leapt high into the air, before diving straight into the moonlit water. "EEP!" he shouted, after resurfacing. He quickly swam in circles, trying to adapt to the chilled water, due to the early spring weather. He got out, and stopped his stride immediately when he caught sight of Raven.

She had finally removed her towel, and underneath revealed a red swim suit. The straps crossed from under her arms, leaving a gap, showing her cleavage, and the bottom was hiked up to her hip, accenting all of her curves. She caught him staring, and turned around in embarrassment. This proved to no avail, just putting more emphasis on the slight hint of her butt that showed from the back, making him stare longer. He swallowed hard, and spoke to finally break the awkward silence. "Jump in, Rae!" his voice cracked. She snickered, and said "Okay, Gar!" with false excitement, cracking her voice on the first word, as he had done. He scoffed, with false anger, and jumped back into the crisp midnight water.

She cautiously followed suit, and lowered her body into the water. Beast Boy swam over to greet her, and circled around her, making her twist in circles to follow his gaze. He suddenly dipped under the water, and teased at Raven's legs, poking them with his fingers and pulling lightly at her ankles. She wriggled and treaded away from him, but he just resurfaced, and pulled her towards him, surprising her with his warm body heat on her bare back. "It's really freeing, isn't it?" he said, behind her. She nodded. "I feel very out of character," she mumbled, strangely happy.

She got out of the water, and retreated to sitting on a conveniently flat rock. Beast Boy followed her, and sat down next to her, putting his long, toned arms back to support himself. He closed his eyes, breathing in deep the fresh, cool air of the midnight sea. She watched his as he leaned back, arms flexing inevitably, supporting his large body. His chest was on display for her to admire; so she did. He opened one eye, the one closest to Raven, and caught her staring. He opened his mouth to comment, but quickly closed it, not wanting to start more drama ad confusion. She shivered a bit, the cool breeze chilling her cold body, and Beast Boy cautiously put his warm arm around her waist, before pulling her closer to him and wrapping his other arm around her. "Is this okay?" he said softly to her. "Yeah..." she mumbled, embarrassed by their sudden closeness.

They just sat like that for a while, Beast Boy slightly rocking back and forth. After a few moments of thoughtful silence, Raven shrugged his arm off and stood up, tottering slightly before regaining her balance, and wrapped herself in a towel. She turned towards him, arms crossed protectively over her chest, and approached the end of the rock, closest to the water. She just turned around again, and mumbled something incoherent to him, and e headed back to the tower. He sat there, sad by her leaving, while Raven crept behind a taller rock that was out of sight, and began removing her swimsuit.

After waiting a few minutes of waiting, Beast Boy Stood up, still facing the water, and sighed. He turned around, and he saw Raven standing about five feet away from him. "Raven!" he said, sounding more seven years old than he ever had. She smiled meekly in response, feeling shy and nervous. "Do you wanna swim s'more? It's not too late yet, I mean..." He said to her. "Sure," she said in her monotonous voice, and walked ahead of him towards the water. "You gonna swim with your towel on Rae..." He was interrupted when Raven dropped her towel, revealing her bare skin. His jaw dropped completely, and once he had managed to realize he was still awake, his face flushed bright red.

"Ra-R-Raven, what the...why are you...ughrg?" he stuttered out. She turned her head and smirked at him. "I told you," she said, "I'm feeling _very _out of character," and jumped into the water, leaving a shaking Beast Boy behind. She treaded around in the water for a moment, before approaching the shore again, motioning to Beast Boy to join her. "Come on, Gar! Take your pants off!" she laughed loudly at her own joke, and swam farther away, while Beast Boy removed his trucks and ran to join her.

The next afternoon, Raven finally woke up from a deep nights sleep. She turned, and looked at the clock on her wall. She saw it read "1:24" and leaped upright immediately, jumping out of her bed. She washed her face quickly, and changed out of her pajamas, and leapt down the stairs. When she arrived in the main room, no one was there. She looked out of the gigantic windows, saw a small explosion, and then a small figure coming closer to the tower. It was Starfire; Raven assumed they had just fought a villain, without her...

A few minutes later, they all arrived in the tower, and began to slowly deflate their defensive postures, and took their respective positions among the house. Raven looked around, and Robin came up to, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Rae, are you feeling okay? You slept right past the alarm this morning. Are you sick or anything...?" Robin asked, concern in his voice. She shook her head. "I just had a late night," she assured him, gently pulling away from his hand, and walking towards the kitchen.

She put a kettle on the stove, and searched the counter for tea bags. She looked around the main room; she saw Cyborg playing a video game, Starfire watching him intently, and Robin watching her. She laughed lightly to herself, but stopped when she noticed Beast Boy was nowhere in sight.

She got up, after pouring herself a cup of herbal tea, and headed up to his room. She knocked on the door, leaning in close to listen. "Gar?" She said. "Are you in there?" She felt him shift, without a word to her. Irritated, she knocked louder. "I know you can hear me, Gar. Open up." She waited for another few seconds, and engulfed the door in black, peeling it right out of the hinges. She walked in fast, and headed around several piles of dirty clothes. "Where are you?" she said, loudly. "I can't see you through all this shit!" She blew up a pile a few feet away from herself.

She saw something wriggle on the bed, and she headed towards it. "What...what blew up?" Beast Boy said, voice hoarse from sleep. "One of the _many _piles of fifth you have in here. Why didn't you answer when I knocked? How long have you been sleeping, anyway?" She stepped closer to him with every question she asked. He sat up, and looked down at her, putting his hands up. "Woa, Rae, chill with the questions. I guess I slept in," he looked at the clock, which now read "2:56", and shrugged, looking back at her. "Whaddya need, lovely?" He asked with a smirk. She ignored it, and said "Just wanted to see where you were," and started to walk towards the door, but Beast Boy leapt down from his bed, right in front of her. She stepped back a bit, surprised, and he followed her, making her walk farther and farther backward, until she gently bumped into the wall.

He pinned her arms above her head, and slowly leaned into her, smirking, and when he got a few inches away from her face, her breathing heavy and her face completely flushed, he said "Did you already eat breakfast?", sounding more like an excited child. She looked at him, and jerked her arms away from his grip. "I had tea...and your breath smells like ass," and composed herself before walking out of the room. "Aww, shush Rae, you like it," Beast Boy yelled after her, and proceeded to change his clothes and get ready for the day.

Kind of a really uneventful chapter end. Siggh. Sorry for the taking forever and not uploading type deal. Next time-IS THERE ENOUGH PENT UP SEXUAL SUSPENSE, OR SHOULD THERE BE A POSSIBLE, ERM, SOMETHING! Read on, valiant reader type person. I love you all.


	10. The New Beginning and A Plot

Otay finally chapter ten. Hooray procrastination! Enjoy, the ten readers that actually come back, I love you to death 3

A couple of days later, Raven was roaming the tower, the day far from begun. She had woken up early; she had a strange feeling that there was a reason for her early rising, so she didn't fall back asleep, but instead got up and washed her face, the clock reading "4:24". She was still in her pajamas, purple sleeping shorts and a black tank top, while she dragged throughout the rooms of the tower, rubbing her face to try and counter the sleepiness. She hadn't realized it until now, but her hear beat was fast and she felt strangely...nervous. She couldn't hide her anticipation for what ever was going to happen.

Meanwhile, up in Beast Boy's room, he sat on the edge of his bed, his breathing heavy and sweat drenching his face. He had woken up from a dream; he remembered it vividly. He was just walking down some unidentifiable street, and Raven was on the other end. She had noticed him, and started walking towards him,a small smile on her, and now his, face. As they got closer to each other, her smile grew, and her stance was more welcoming, and he wanted to run faster, but didn't want to scare her off. Just as they were about to finally reach each other, a silhouetted figure came right in between them, and Raven walked away with him, not looking back to Beast Boy.

He hated the thought of losing her to someone; anyone. He knew exactly what he had to do, and he was so fired up from his discovery that he couldn't bring himself to go back into bed, so he paced around his room, wearing just his plaid boxers. He felt to confined in his room, so he headed out into the hallway, and began fast walking around the tower, hoping to kill some energy so he could fall back asleep. When he found his way to the main room, he found Raven on the couch, completely asleep. He jumped back a bit, not expecting to find anyone else awake at 4:45 in the morning. He composed himself, and cautiously sat next to her on the couch, and for what it seemed like hours, watched her sleep.

Raven shifted, and wriggled around, waking up from her short nap. She just opened her eyes, not sitting up. "Shit," she mumbled to herself. "I totally missed it, didn't I? Auugrhh-" She was interrupted by her hands bumping into another person, and she immediately sat up. "Dude, chill, it's just me," Beast Boy said to her, hiding a laugh.

"Oh," she said.

"I hope you didn't miss it," he said. "Do you have any idea what 'it' was?"

She shook her head no. He rubbed his chin in fake thought. "Well, I think I have something pretty cool to tell you," He said, his voice shaking a bit at the end, suddenly becoming aware of the fast pace that his heart was beating at. "What," she mumbled tiredly. "Weeeeellll..." He said to her, smiling a bit. "I, well I, I kind of think that..." He giggled to himself, realizing how excited she was getting from the suspense he was creating. "I think I love you. Like kind of a lot..." He trailed off at the end, getting more and more embarrassed, rubbing his neck and avoiding her eyes. She sucked a breath in when he said it, and quickly covered her mouth, and looking the other way as well.

They looked over cautiously at one another; Raven's stomach dropped, and Beast Boy's face flushed. "Erm," she said to him. Suddenly, she felt a rush come through her entire body, coming from her stomach to her throat and spinning through her head, all together taking less than a second. She didn't realize what she was doing, she just knew she should. She grabbed the back of his neck, and placed her lips against his, running one of her hands up to his face, and kissing him harder. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tighter to him, hoping this was her and him, not something Lust made her do.

She detached from him, her breathing rough and her heart beating loudly in her chest. He looked at her; he knew exactly what was gonna happen next. Raven apologizes, and yells at herself, and then the two don't speak for days. He wanted so much for the two too finally resolve this; did she feel the same way about him? Or would he have to keep his distance until she can muster a word again? She interrupted his thoughts with some unidentifiable sound from her throat. He looked right at her; it made her more nervous than before. Her face flushed red, and she looked down at her lap, and muttered out, "I love you too..."

There was a long silence, making her stomach drop. "UHRUUGHEHGREUGHRUEGEHGUHREGU" Beast Boy suddenly exclaimed. He looked right in her eyes, his face bright red, and a wide smile across his face. "Really!" He asked her, practically bouncing. "Uhhh...yea," She said awkwardly, wriggling in her place. He closed his mouth, hiding all of his teeth except one, and he grabbed her suddenly, wrapping her in his long, warm arms. "Rae...Rae...I love you so much," He mumbled to her, not loosening his grip. He rocked the two of them back in forth, and she wrapped her arms around him finally, burying her face in his warm, bare chest and inhaling, secretly expecting him to smell, and silently letting one tear escape from her eye, and Beast Boy felt it as it trickled down his chest, reassuring him.

ERM LEIK LATER

Beast Boy wriggled slightly, his head crammed between the couch cushions. His entire chest felt hot, which was rather strange, considering the fact that he had no shirt on. He got his head out, and moved his hands to realize they were wrapped around Raven's waist, and she was completely buried in his chest, sleeping soundly. He looked away, embarrassed when he remembered the night/morning prior. He went to get up; he silently cursed his bladder, but when he thought about that area...He wriggled a bit more noticeably now, realizing that Raven was completely pressed against every inch or his body. He very gently moved her small frame, sitting up in the process.

After what seemed like hours of wriggling a sleeping Raven off of himself, Beast Boy got up to go to the bathroom, the clock now reading "7:30". He stepped in the shower afterwards, and jumped at how cold the water felt against his hot chest. Around ten minutes later, Raven slowly stirred awake, noticing the heat gone away from her body, the heat the kept her asleep for so long. She stretched and sat up, still feeling giddy about the night before. She got up, and wobbled off towards the bathroom, rubbing her face and running her fingers through her messy hair.

Beast Boy stepped out of the shower then, and put his shorts back on before heading out into the hallway, hair and chest still wet from his shower. He saw Raven walking down the hall, and at the same time she saw him. She drifted off to the side, awkwardly smiling. He shifted to the same side, ending up right in front of her, and purposefully bumping into her. "Em," She muttered, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, then trailing up to her back and puling her into him. They stayed like that, Raven's arms twitching, wanting to hold him, but wanting to shower as well. "Can I please..."

"Yes ma'am," He said, and released her. He smiled, and walked away without another word.

She just walked forward, looking down at the ground, and went into the bathroom, her face hot and her entire body sweaty. Beast Boy, on the other hand, walked down the hallway, and headed back to his bedroom, flopping on his bed and curling in a ball, drifting asleep. After she had finished her shower, Raven proceeded to do the same, and the two of them slept hard until about 2 hours later, when the alarm went off.

After the whole day had ended, the Titans all arrived back at the tower, worn out and hungry. Robin and Starfire had ducked out mysteriously when they got home, not going unnoticed by the other Titans. Cyborg just rolled his eyes, and turned to turn on the game console, an indirect invitation for Beast Boy to play with him. Raven just walked off silently, and headed for her own room. Beast Boy took her reassuring smile as a dismissal, and ran off. Raven, now in her room, sat cross legged, and started to levitate, chanting to herself. She felt a sharp pain in her lower back, and flopped onto her butt, losing her concentration. She brought her hands back to the source of the pain, and yelped when she found a short needle sticking out of her back. She panicked, and tried pulling it out herself, but pricked her finger, and ran immediately out of her room. She thought back to the fight earlier in the day; she had been thrown onto the ground often, so she assumed that it was just a piece of scrap metal. "Ooh, oh God...I hope I don't get some nasty disease from this," she mumbled to herself as she headed down to the main room.

"BEAST BOY!" She yelled as soon as she arrived in the room. "Come with me NOW." She ran back towards her room, and Beast Boy looked at Cyborg before hastily following. When he got there, he sucked in a harsh breath. Raven was belly down on top of her bed, her entire back completely exposed, only obscured by the straps of her black bra. "Pick this fucking needle out of my back," she sneered, "please." He rubbed his face, and murmured a reply, and placed his hands gently on her sides, and started tracing her curves with one hand, the other hovering over the point of the needle. "Gar, would you please..." She started to say angrily, but stopped when he gently placed a hand on her head and pushed it back down. "Shshshshshhh," He said jokingly. He continued to trace her side gently, putting her in some kind of trance, and pulled the needle out, extracting no reaction from Raven. He poked the back of her head, and displayed the needle.

She smiled, and sat up, still hiding her front side from him. "Thanks," she said quietly. "Now turn around." So Beast Boy stood up, and listened as Raven's clothes rustled, quietly putting her shirt back on. He was still turned around, focused on his thoughts, and Raven slowly crept up behind him, and poked her fingers into his sides. He jumped with a "MEEP!", and Raven giggled loudly. He turned to her, trying to hide a smile, and grabbed her by the waist, and picked her up off the ground, so her feet were hovering four inches from the floor. "...What are you doing, Gar?" she asked, monotonously. "Revenge," he said with a smirk. They stayed like that for a while, him holding her and her wriggling to get free. Finally, he pulled her into him, and squeezed her tight before quietly talking to her. "We should go out soon," He said. "Our official first date." She nodded, and he bit her ear gently before turning and walking out of the room, a triumphant smile on his face. "Tch," Raven said, but she couldn't hide the smile spreading wide across her face.

WELL HERE WE GO DERR A PLOT FER NEXT CHAPTER PRESENTED THEERRRE


End file.
